Adiós, días dorados
by Eienhy
Summary: Orihime se despide de Ichigo antes de partir a Hueco Mundo. Pero, ¿de verdad él no se dio cuenta? ... Ichihime Ubicado entre los capitulos 237 y 238 del manga


**Adiós, días dorados.**

En el silencio de mi sueño las imágenes dolorosas de una pelea, que quedó inconclusa, se revelan ante mí. Traen consigo la funesta premonición de la derrota. ¿Es qué acaso no puedo ser más fuerte?

Pienso: ¿Para qué ser más fuerte? él, mi otro yo, dice que es mi instinto. Qué peleó porque pelear es instintivo. El instinto es el núcleo de mí ser. Mi otro yo, mi yo hollow es mi instinto. Él gobierna todos aquellos movimientos que conllevan un acto puro y sin más sentido que la sobrevivencia.

Yo soy el Rey y él mi caballo. Él se rinde a mis deseos y actúa para darme el poder que necesito, él es mi soporte, mi base. Pero yo…yo ¿por qué peleo?

Quiero proteger a las personas que quiero: mis amigos, mis hermanas, mi tonto padre. Deseo cuidarles, que nada perturbe sus vidas. Pero ¿acaso no es eso un deseo egoísta? ¿No es eso pelear batallas ajenas? Pelear...

¿Para qué empuñar una espada? ¿Para qué sino puedo protegerme a mí mismo?

Si, ahora sé que estoy inconsciente en algún lugar. Tal vez, incluso, estoy muerto. No quiero pensar en eso. Aún quiero saber porque peleo…

Las imágenes de la batalla se difuminan, se convierten en un halo vaporoso. Ya no distingo formas. Estoy solo en medio de la nada.

De pronto algo invade aquella soledad, un aroma suave y dulce. Ese aroma me envuelve lentamente y yo buscó con la mirada de donde proviene. Me doy cuenta, el delicioso aroma viene de ninguna parte o de todas partes.

Y un toque, un suave peso sobre una de mis manos. Ese algo es tibio y mi cuerpo aterido recupera calor, y el dolor se va dispersando.

También hay un cosquilleo, un toque suave cerca de mi nariz, es como el toque de una pluma, o el del suave cabello de alguien cayendo en cascada. Pero es solo un poco, quizás solo un mechón. E irremediablemente pienso en ella.

No conozco cabello como el suyo. Ni siquiera en mí mismo. No, no es igual. El suyo es suave y largo, y enmarca su rostro de forma tan natural que no puedo imaginarla con un corte de cabello diferente. Y en ese rostro, su sonrisa.

Si ella viera mi máscara… si ella conociera mi yo hollow ¿qué pasaría?

Le perdería para siempre.

El dulce aroma se convierte en sabor. Un cálido aliento se cuela por entre mis labios. Y en ellos cosquillea ahora la necesidad de alcanzar ese aliento. No puedo moverme, no sé donde estoy, ni de donde previene aquel soplo. Mi aliento busca el suyo, deseo alcanzarlo pero se desvanece de pronto. Se aleja, incluso el contacto que interprete como cabello.

Solo queda en mi mano el calor de algo transmitido.

Y entonces le escucho, es el suave golpeteo de la caía de agua. Pero no es agua, lo sé. Son lágrimas. Alguien llora y lo hace junto a mí, incluso parece como si fuera por mí. Ese alguien dice más, pero su voz es un murmullo que no alcanzó a entender.

Y después, se va. Todo se va. El aroma, la calidez, el suave cosquilleo, todo. De nuevo estoy solo.

-Kurosaki kun

Me doy la vuelta, ella está aquí, pero ¿por qué?

-Inoue

-El tiempo es un poco cruel ¿verdad, Kurosaki kun?

-¿el tiempo?-le digo confundido.

-12 horas no son suficientes para hacer todo lo que uno hubiera querido hacer ¿verdad?-continua ella como si no me escuchara-12 horas apenas dan tiempo para decir unas cuantas cosas y hacer otras, pero todo queda inconcluso.

-No te entiendo, Inoue…

Ella levanta la vista, me observa con sus ojos grises de forma dulce y dolorosa.

-Quisiera tener cinco vidas-dijo-Kurosaki kun, ¿qué harías si tuvieras cinco vidas?

-¿cinco?-digo y me rascó la cabeza, la miró mientras lo hago. En ese lugar ella parece fuera de lugar. Es un lugar frío y oscuro. No va con ella tanta falta de alegría y luz… no va con ella.

La máscara de hollow resbala de mi manga cuando bajo el brazo bruscamente, la alcanzó de manera casi milagrosa y la sostengo entre mis manos. Y la veo, veo sus líneas y su monstruosidad, esa máscara representa lo más oscuro de mí, lo peor de mí.

Levantó el rostro asustado, pienso que ella la vio. Pero no es así. Ella no lo ha hecho. Ella aún no conoce esa parte de mí.

-¿cinco vidas dices?

-sí

-No sé…quizás lo mismo que hago ahora… cinco vidas… -repito-…quizás no haga nada de lo que hago ahorita.

Ella sonríe y lo hace con ternura, como una madre que escucha balbucear a su hijo. Y es que eso he hecho, balbucear.

-¿tú qué harías, Inoue?-le pregunto a cambio.

Ella deja de sonreír y me mira seriamente.

-Eso, Kurosaki kun, ya te lo he dicho.

La miró, no lo entiendo. Pero sé que ese algo fue importante y de alguna manera me lo he perdido.

-Kurosaki kun, tengo que decirte adiós.

-¿Qué?

-me habría gustado tener más tiempo…12 horas no son suficientes… al menos no para obtener una respuesta

-¿respuesta?

-aunque, no te la he pedido-y riendo de sí misma se encogió de hombros-la verdad es que tampoco te he hecho una pregunta ¿verdad?

-Inoue…

-No importa-dice y al hacerlo puedo ver una sombra detrás de ella. Una sombra que se hace más y más grande.

Lo siento en mi cuerpo como un escalofrío, ese algo pretende devorarla, se la llevará. La oscuridad en la que estoy no se compara con lo que está a su espalda. Suelto la máscara que pendía de mis manos y me llevó la mano al cinto, con sorpresa me doy cuenta que no tengo mi espada.

-Inoue no te asustes pero…

-No lo estoy-dice sonriéndome- estoy feliz de poder verte una última vez, Kurosaki kun.

Y al terminar de decir eso los largos tentáculos de la oscuridad la envuelven. Corro desesperado hasta donde ella estaba. No puedo alcanzarla, no importa cuánto corra, ella estaba cada vez más y más lejos.

¿Por qué peleo? ¿Por qué? Con mi instinto no puedo traerla de vuelta…

Estiro mi mano y me doy cuenta que no me he movido, es la oscuridad la que se expande, es la soledad la que me devora también. Los tentáculos me abrazan, me rodean, y peleo contra ellos pateando y golpeando. Jalo aquellos brazos negros y puedo verla. Ella está ahí mirándome tranquila, como siempre. Como siempre, entendiéndome en silencio. Apoyándome y confiando en mí.

No quiero que se vaya, no quiero que me la arrebaten. No me importa porqué peleo, no me interesa si es mi instinto… ya nada de eso tiene sentido. Me muevo porque quiero recuperarla, me muevo porque es mi motivo.

Yo también tengo cosas que decirle. Yo también quiero cinco vidas y en cada una de ellas, en cada una, poder verme reflejado en sus ojos, no importa si es un instante… quiero cinco vidas… quiero…

Me debato contra aquellos tentáculos, y ella es tragada de nuevo, y la busco, la busco con desesperación. Pero no puedo hacer nada.

-Adiós, Kurosaki kun.

-¡No!-grito-¡NO!

-o-o-o-

¡Boonk!

-¡agh!

Desperté cuando me caí de la cama enredado en las sabanas.

-ugh… Pero que… ¿fue un sueño?... Mierda -dije dándome cuenta de donde estaba-¿Así que he tenido una pesadilla y me he caído de la cama? Joder, doy pena… ¡Agh! Me duele la cabeza...

La llevarme la mano vendada a la cabeza me di cuenta que ya no me dolía. Es más nada me dolía.

-estoy curado-dije al quitarme la venda- pero quién…

Hay algo… es ese sutil aroma que se va dispersando suavemente en el ambiente de mi habitación, el dulce perfume de mis sueños. Y también, ese cosquilleo que baila en mis labios, que parece un fantasma burlándose de mí. Es como un beso que se quedó suspendido en el aire. Un beso que deseaba y me fue negado.

Sacudo la cabeza, un beso… un beso que yo deseaba y solo quedó un fantasma, quizás menos que eso, porque para ser un fantasma primero debió existir, y ni siquiera se materializo; y de pronto eso me molesta, me siento frustrado y enfadado. Pero sobre todo, desconcertado.

-Este Reiastu es…

-Como el de Inoue Orihime, te temo- Hitsugaya me mira desde la ventana de mi habitación- Ven rápido. Tenemos una situación de emergencia.

Me levantó dispuesto a seguirlo. El enojo desaparece y es remplazado por preocupación. No sé que van a decirme, no sé qué está pasando. Pero, me temó que tiene que ver con ella.

Si es por ella, creo… que ya sé por qué peleo, ya sé a qué parte de mí instinto corresponde.

Si es por ella… no puedo titubear…

No sé de otras vidas, pero solo en esta tengo la seguridad de su existencia, solo en esta sé que tendré oportunidad de reflejarme en su mirada.

* * *

wola! Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy en proceso de reelectura de Bleach, porque como que ya me perdí! . y al llegar a esta parte pensé:¿qué diablos estaba soñando Ichigo que se cayo de la cama?

Los diálogos de Ichigo cuando cae de la cama y los de Hitsugaya, los tome tal cual del manga (son así según la pag. donde lo leí)

Bueno. Creo que es todo.

Ya saben que los personajes y la historia original le pertenecen a Tite Kubo...

así que no lo diré más XD

Ciao!


End file.
